


You shouldn't kiss me like this.

by Claire07



Series: Songs [1]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire07/pseuds/Claire07
Summary: This is a Toby Keith song, well worth a listen.  Not completely AU but not canon either.





	You shouldn't kiss me like this.

They are at Bernie’s flat. Bernie is sitting on her sofa after sharing a bottle of shiraz with Serena. They are trying to get their friendship back on track, or so Bernie thinks, from the kiss on the floor of the theatre after Fletch’s surgery. It has been 3 long weeks since that said kiss, there has been one more since then, an accident I suppose; this happened earlier in an empty Albies. Serena reached up to kiss Bernie on the cheek but Bernie’s head moved to face her and they ended up in a slow and searching kiss. Serena asking for entrance by swiping her tongue on Bernie’s lower lip, she allows it until the door opens and they hear voices. Luckily it isn’t anyone the know, they share a smile; Serena heads to the toilet and Bernie spends the few minutes rubbing her thighs together and wiping her sweaty hands on her skinny black jeans.  
When Serena returns, she sits closer than ever to Bernie, their upper arms are touching, thighs too, “I think we need to talk don’t you?” Serena whispers in Bernie’s ear, Bernie nods. “Come back to mine, we shall have no interruptions.” Serena grabs her coat, drains the last of her wine and heads out of the door leaving Bernie sitting wondering what on earth is going to happen next.

So back to now.

They are sitting closely together on the sofa, a bottle of wine has been drunk but nothing is said; so much for talking. The looks they share are heating up quickly, Bernie gets up and roots through her mountain of CD’s, find the one she wants and puts it on, pausing it just for the moment. She clears her throat and stands at Serena’s feet. “I want to have this dance with you Serena, it explains it all how I am feeling, dance with me, listen to the words and then I will let you decide what the next step is.” Serena takes her hand, Bernie presses play and takes her in her arms, she whispers the words as he sings them.

I've got a funny feeling  
The moment that your lips touched mine  
Something shot right through me  
My heart skipped a beat in time  
There's a different feel about you tonight  
It's got me thinking lots of crazy things  
I even think I saw a flash of light  
It felt like electricity

You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
'Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor spinning around  
And around and around and around

They're all watching us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again  
Everybody swears we'd make a perfect pair  
But dancing is as far as it goes  
Girl you've never moved me  
Quite the way you moved me tonight  
I just wanted you to know  
I just wanted you to know

You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
'Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor spinning around  
And around and around and around  
They're all watching us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again  
Kiss me again

 

The song comes to an end and neither of them realised that they had stopped actually dancing at the end of the second chorus, they were just standing there cheek to cheek, Serena with her eyes closed, feeling her heart rate increase as Bernie tells her that she is falling in love, that if she feels the same all Serena has to do is kiss her.  
Serena pulls back as Bernie pauses the next track, as Bernie comes back in her arms her hand slides from her shoulder to her neck and pulls her in for the most sensuous kiss she has ever received, than Serena has ever given to anyone, including her ex-husband.

This kiss seems to last forever, it is now dark and they are showing no signs of stopping, until Serena’s phone breaks the spell as it constantly rings. It is Jason, wondering where she is. She tries to remain calm as she answers it not wanting to worry him. “Jason I won’t be coming home tonight. I am with Bernie so I am quite safe and I shall see you tomorrow at work.” Not giving him a chance to reply she ends the call then switches her phone off. Bernie hasn’t left her personal space all the while she speaks to Jason, Serena turns to her, eyes meet once again and with all the courage she can gather she makes one request. “It is time to make love to be now Major.” Bernie takes Serena by the hand and leads her upstairs to make good on her request.

They halt at Bernie’s bedroom door. Serena realises that Bernie hasn’t actually said anything since the song finished. “Bernie” Serena whispers as she strokes her cheeks with the pads of her thumbs, eyes searching seeing no regret or uncertainty in them. Bernie closes her eyes and leans in to her touch, “I love you” Bernie says with every fibre of her being, gently pulling Serena closer into her. “I love you!” Bernie repeats over and over again, with each one she kisses Serena, each kiss deepens and they slowly move through the open door until they reach the bed. 

Bernie undresses Serena, with each piece of clothing slowly being taken off Serena’s body, Bernie is making sure that she remembers everything. Every scar, every mole, even the birthmark on her left breast. Constantly looking at her in awe and completely in love.   
Serena too undresses Bernie in the same manner, ‘I am finally doing this’ she thinks to herself as the skin tight jeans are peeled down Bernie’s strong thin legs. Serena traces the scar of Bernie’s chest, places a kiss and a prayer, thanking to whoever she needs to for her Bernie still being alive and in the fantastic condition she is in. Their eyes once again meet and they seem darker, shinier, fuelled with love and adoration. 

Bernie kneels on the bed, holds out her hand for Serena to take, guides her to the centre of the bed. Bernie kisses her slowly once again, both gasping when their breasts touch for the first time, they join their fronts together, knees and thighs placed so they can be pressed from their heads to their feet, all while still upright. Their hips move in unison to gain the friction they need, smearing the wetness over each others thigh. Noses and foreheads touching, breathing in each others air. Serena uses her right hand to stroke through the wetness, finding the place immediately where Bernie needs and wants to be touched, Bernie following, copying the same pace of her now lover, partner, girlfriend.   
“Okay?” Bernie asks Serena answers by applying a little more pressure and speeding up, their spare hands wrapped around each others backs keeping each other upright. Serena’s grip tightens, Bernie knows she too is close, a few more strokes and they are both coming silently, shaking in each others arms, kissing when they just about have enough breath to do so. It is Serena that moves away first, pulls Bernie to lie next to her, placing Bernie’s head on her shoulder, wrapping arms tightly, fingers stroking through the golden locks she loves so much.

“Bernie” Serena says now her breath has evened out. Bernie hummed, still taking deep breaths to fill her lungs. “I love you too!”

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zwV2VM54CYA  
> If you want to listen to the song.


End file.
